underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld (series)
The Underworld series is a series of Vampire/Werewolf films directed by Len Wiseman (Underworld, Underworld: Evolution), Patrick Tatopoulos (Underworld: Rise of the Lycans), and Måns Mårlind and Björn Stein (Underworld: Awakening). Writers for the series include Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman, and Danny McBride. The first film, Underworld, was released on September 19th 2003, and the second film, Underworld: Evolution, was released on January 20th 2006. A prequel, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, was released on January 23rd 2009. A fourth film, Underworld: Awakening, was released on January 20th 2012. Setting In the Underworld universe, Vampires and Lycans are not malevolent supernatural creatures, but rather the product of a virus; unlike Vampires of other more 'traditional' works, Underworld Vampires are not supernatural in origin. Also, some Vampire relics and amulets featured in the movies are cross-shaped, and they show no aversion to Jesus's name, which is heard a few times throughout the narrative. In the 5th century, a man named Alexander Corvinus was the only survivor of a plague that wiped out his village. Somehow, Alexander's body was able to turn the disease to his own benefit and so he became the first true Immortal. Later, he fathered two sons who became the first Vampire and Lycan by being bitten by a bat and a wolf. Vampires vs. Lycans Since that time, a war has broken out. The Lycans were enslaved by the Vampires, used as guardians of their lairs during the daylight hours, but they revolted in the 15th century. Both sides have their own lair and chain of command. Vampires are ruled by the three Vampire Elders, who command an army of Vampire warriors known as the Death Dealers. Rules and tradition demand that two Vampire Elders be at rest while one is awake; this arrangement calls for each Elder to rule for one century followed by two centuries of sleep. By the beginning of the 21st century, the Lycans are almost completely wiped out, but a Vampire regent has his own plans, which end up spinning the war out of control and disrupting the chain of command on both sides. Hybridization A third mortal son of Corvinus was able to pass down the original virus through his descendants. One of the third son's descendants, Michael Corvin, is able to combine the Vampire and Lycan viruses due to this mutation, allowing him to become a Hybrid - a full blending of the two Immortal species. Other Hybrids are later created by using the blood of Michael's daughter, Eve,which grants the user with greater strength and size, as well as an immunity to silver. Hybrids appear in every installment of the series except for Rise of the Lycans. Films ''Underworld'' (2003) A vigilant Death Dealer named Selene seeks to discover the reason why the Lycans are searching for a mysterious human named Michael Corvin. In the process, she uncovers centuries of lies and deception within her own Coven, and comes to find herself torn between her duty to the Vampires and her emotions as she falls in love with Michael. ''Underworld: Evolution'' (2006) Evolution follows Selene and Michael Corvin as they battle a now-hybridized Marcus Corvinus, who seeks to free his twin brother William from centuries of entrapment. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' (2009) A prequel set six centuries before the events of Underworld, Rise of the Lycans details the romance between Lycan slave Lucian and Vampire princess Sonja. Their struggle leads to an all-out war between the Vampires and Lycans that lasts for several centuries. Underworld: Awakening (2012) Twelve years after being caught by human soldiers, Selene awakens to find that humans have nearly wiped out both the Vampire and Lycan species. To stop the Lycans from using her daughter, Eve, as a means to enhance the strength of Lycans, Selene teams up with fellow Vampire David and a human detective to destroy the powerful biotech corporation, Antigen. Cast |- ! Raze | Kevin Grevioux | style="background-color:#131313;" | | Kevin Grevioux | style="background-color:#131313;" | |- ! Selene | colspan="4" | Kate Beckinsale (Narration only in Rise of The Lycans) |- ! Sonja | Jázmin Dammak | style="background-color:#131313;" | | colspan="1"| Rhona Mitra | style="background-color:#131313;" | |- ! Soren | colspan="2" | Scott McElroy | style="background-color:#131313;" | | style="background-color:#131313;" | | style="background-color:#131313;" | |- ! Viktor | colspan="3" | Bill Nighy | style="background-color:#131313;" | |- ! William Corvinus | style="background-color:#131313;" | | Brian Steele | style="background-color:#131313;" | | style="background-color:#131313;" | |} In other media There have been various spin-offs and tie-ins in a range of other media. Comics IDW Publishing has published a number of Underworld comics, most recently announcing that Kevin Grevioux would write the comic adaptation of Rise of the Lycans. Novels In addition to the novelizations of Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, an original novel (a non-canon spin-off), Blood Enemy, has been published. All three are authored by Greg Cox, who has also authored the novelization to the third film, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Video games In July 2003, Sony contracted with Black Widow Games for the production of Underworld: Bloodline (a Half Life mod). A shoot'em up video game based on the first film was released for Playstation 2 and X-box consoles in 2004. It is entitled Underworld: The Eternal War. Gallery Trilogy.jpg|DVD case of the first three Underworld installments. Collectionuw.jpg|Gothic trilogy case. Uwuwe.jpg|Two film set. Quad1.jpg|Quadrilogy set. Extended.jpg|An extended version of the first film. Legacy.jpg|The Legacy Collection. es:Serie Underworld Category:Content Category:Behind the Scenes